¿¿Harry? Potter, ¿el? cararajada
by white1angel
Summary: Dumby guarda un secreto que hará en Harry un cambió drástico, pondrá de cabeza a todo el mundo magico de cabeza, podrá el niño que vivió lidiar con esa transformación?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, por lo que no gano nada. Sólo entretenimiento )_  
_**Summary: **Pues Harry vuelve a su quinto año, y nuevas sopresas y cambios lo tendran de cabeza a _  
_**Characters:** "Harry" Potter, Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Ronald Weasley, Lucios Malfoy, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Severus Snape y otros XD…_  
_**Couples:** ya se va a ver muy pronto ;)_

Antes que nada aclarar que el fic contiene slash, por ahora esta con situaciones tranquilas, pero en un futuro si es que lo tiene jeje va a subir de tono.

Así que si no aceptas este genero: chico-chico / chica-chica por favor no lo leas, conste que hay una advertencia, ok?

Pues sin más pueden leer :)

Hr 

**Prólogo**

Frente a su escritorio, con la mirada perdida y acariciando la cabeza de su fénix, un director de ojos azules meditaba el futuro cercano.

El nuevo año de estudio estaba por comenzar y sabía que era el año de la verdad. Había temido ese momento, el secreto había encontrado descanso dentro de él, pero, como supo desde el inicio, este despertaría.

Sólo deseaba que Harry, como era hasta ese momento, pudiera con lo venía.

Aún recordaba como James y Lily habían mantenido en reserva a su descendiente. El mutismo para presentarlo llegó a tal grado, que ni sus más allegados sabían la realidad.

Y la promesa que les había dado, había hecho que ese secreto quedara como tal, que aquel fruto de amor sea conocido como "el bebe", "el niño que vivió" y como Harry Potter.

Ahora aquel iba a comenzar su quinto año, con un futuro incierto debido al regreso de Voldemort.

Pero, a pesar de todo, tendría que esperar a que este recurriera a él. El hechizo impuesto por sus padres se desvanecería al cumplir sus quince años, cosa ya efectuada, ahora seguía su transformación, y ni idea de cómo sería.

Madre Santa!! Pobre, tremenda revelación que tendría que aceptar!! Ni siquiera él mismo estaba seguro de poder con eso.

Aún así lo que más rogaba, era que al momento de dar explicaciones no quedara tieso por alguna maldición, muy a su alivio, contaba con aquellas cartas que eran su única esperanza.

Sin embargo, conociendo a su "alumno" a lo mucho y sólo recibiría palabras subidas, pero y los demás?...tremendo lío!!

Dos días! Dos simples y cortos días para volver al colegio, tendría paciencia.

Se había estado comunicando con su padrino por el espejo de su padre, muy seguido y sino hubiera sido por eso, quizás y estuviera como Filch: enamorando a un gato.

Esos meses con los Dursley habían sido espantosos, y con pesar tuvo que seguir las indicaciones del director y permanecer lo más posible en aquella casa…mmm aquel claustro y pesadilla!

Duddley ya crecido, paraba metiendo amigos y amigas a casa, mientras que sus tíos pensaban eran pijamadas. Já! pijamadas sus calzoncillos! Tremendas orgías que hacían! Incluso una noche había oído sonidos nada apacibles en el dormitorio "O", eso le había producido dolor de estomago y perdida de apetito por casi dos semanas!

Ron y Hermione eran punto a parte, le habían escrito por lo mucho y cuatro veces, y la excusa era el movimiento que había. Era muy riesgoso por si les interceptaban algo y lo peor era haberse pasado dos días enteros descifrando cada carta! Y es que se notaba, que era Hermione la que había creado esas claves tan locas.

-Harry!! Baja de una buena ves!!

Con un prolongado suspiro, dejó la habitación. Era hora de comenzar el día, preparar el desayuno, cortar el césped y limpiar lo que tía Petunia criticaría y para enseñarle como debía hacerlo, lo haría de nuevo.

Tranquilo en su habitación y recostado sobre su cama, observaba la nada, ya que estaba sumergido en recordar la conversación que había mantenido con su padre.

Le había dicho, para su bienestar, que no estarían ligados de por vida al lord oscuro. Que no iba a permitir que su único hijo se convirtiera en servidor. Le había dejado en claro que no quería que cometiese el mismo error que él.

Su padre lo quería, muy a su modo; y su madre había hecho lo propio, mientras lo mantenía abrazando y finalizando con aquellas palabras, tan de una madre: _"Los Malfoy como familia, siempre unidos Draco, en buenas y malas, eres mi hijo y siempre serás con tu padre lo que mejor me ha pasado en esta vida, claro que deberé incluir a mis nietos cuando los tenga"._

Viendo todo, no era tan malo, a excepción de la catástrofe que incluía en eso: que tendrían que tratar y acercarse al viejo come caramelos de limón, y por consiguiente a todo el clan de lerdos que tenía por sequito, incluyendo: pulgoso, licántropo, come libros, rey comadreja, profesores y quien sabe quien más.

No obstante, el más lerdo, el de la corona, ese que en una noche de tormenta había salido a dar saltos pensando que era el mejor día de su vida, consiguiendo que un rayo le rajara la cabeza en dos!

Tendría que soportar así como lo escuchan a San Potter, a ese idiota que se había atrevido a rechazar su amistad! Pero iba a ver lo que era un Malfoy, la capacidad y destreza que llevaba en la sangre, já! todos se iban a quedar con la boca en el suelo.

Llegó el día de la partida, iba a comenzar su quinto año y por alguna razón sentía que estaría cargado de sorpresas. Merlín se apiadase de él para que fuera un año apacible…aunque, conociendo su racha, eso seria pedir demasiado.

-Listo joven? –preguntó el hombre de seguridad, que había enviado el ministerio

-Sip…tío, tía emmm nos vemos. Adiós y emmm buen año

-Mientras no estés, será una fiesta continua mocoso –habló Vernon

-Bien, también los voy a extrañar –se giró y dejó la casa

El camino fue breve. Siempre le gustaba como conducían los del mundo mágico.

-Bien, eso es todo…gracias

-Un placer joven Potter –inclinó la cabeza y se perdió en la multitud

"_Bien, hora de cruzar a mi mundo y buscar a mis amigos, ya quiero verlos!" _

Mala suerte, no los encontró y ahora tenía que aguantar esas miradas de esos retoños que cada que le echaban ojo terminaban colorados.

No aguantó más y salió en un segundo, pero en su prisa barrió con dos personas.

-Aouch!...lo siento –incorporándose al instante

-Mira por dónde andas!

-Eh…yo?...Parkinson! Zabini!! _"Menuda mi suerte" _

-No, qué va? pepe grillo y pulgarcita –lo miró curioso y con sorpresa distinguió-…já! Potter, quién otro para se tan bizco?

-Cállate Zabini…oh! Milagro que no vienen con la reina del enjambre…dónde anda Malfoy?

-Tanto lo extrañas Potter? Lástima, pero no eres correspondido, que pena…jajaja

-Cállate también Parkinson –no pudo evitar el sonrojo-…mejor lárguense

Y molestó escuchó como se iban riendo, y es que insinuar que el idiota rubio, engreído y puñetero podría gustarle…si moría en aquel instante iba a ser de risa y no porque Voldemort bailara el can delante suyo!

Caminaba de nuevo y otra vez lo empujaron…que manía!

-Quítate del camino! –pasó de largo

Giró preparado para la pelea de siempre, pero…hey! No llegó! El rubio descerebrado no le había hecho caso, es más ni siquiera lo había reconocido!!...pensando en eso, se dio cuenta de que los otros dos habían demorado a tratarlo como siempre.

-Estas bien? –le tocaron el hombro y giró

-Herm!! Ron!! –sonrió ampliamente

-Oh!...mmm…Harry!? –ojos de plato

-Compañero?? ….Mierda! Qué tuviste este verano?

-Eh? De qué hablan?

-Mmm pues no has crecido mucho. Ya sé! Te cortaste el cabello? Bajaste de peso? Cambiaste de piel? Fuiste raptado por los extrerrestres??

-Ron! –le dio un pisotón-…y es extraterrestres….lo que pasa Harry, es que estas distinto.

-Eins?...soy el mismo Herm, ustedes son los que han cambiado, mira: Ron has crecido mucho y tu Herm estas muy bonita

-Gracias, pero tú…bueno, estas diferente, no en todo, pero –entrecerró los ojos- tu rostro está más fino, tu cejas…te has depilado? –alzó las cejas-…y tus patillas…dónde están!?

-Un nuevo look, no compañero? Nah! Estas muy bien así, vamos que hay mucho que contar.

Se alejaron conversando animados, sin percatar que una abejita de mirada azul, y un poquito de barba, zumbaba divertida.

Y es que una de las tres formas animagas de Dumbledore era esa, y queriendo saber que cambios tendría su "pequeño", se había colado en el tren.

Al parecer el pequeño Harry no tardaría mucho en recurrir a él. Y no había podido dejar de lado la actitud que tuvo con el joven Malfoy…quizás y…mmm aunque, era un imposible pero…sería cosa de averiguar…

Al final no iba a resultar taaan mal. Encontrándole su lado positivo se veía entretenido.

Y rebuscando más "el niño que vivió" estaría listo para en la última batalla poder enfrentar a Voldemoryt, tal y como era, con su nombre verdadero.

Qué sorpresa para el viejo Tom que en vez de tener a Harry Potter, tendría a Haley Potter, el verdadero fruto de amor entre Lily Evans y James Potter.

Hr 

Eins? Les gustó? Jeje se que es una locura, pero es una idea y pues dije "por qué no probar?" así que bueno esto es como una prueba para ver si tiene acogida, sino gusta pues lo retiraré

Mmm espero recibir sus comentarios :)….y siii es una idea desencajada, pero bueno salió de mi cabeza y por qué no?

Besos!!


	2. Implementos?

_**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, por lo que no gano nada. Sólo entretenimiento _  
_**Summary: **Pues Harry vuelve a su quinto año, y nuevas sopresas y cambios lo tendran de cabeza _  
_**Characters:** "Harry" Potter, Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Ronald Weasley, Lucios Malfoy, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Severus Snape y otros XD…_  
_**Couples:** ya se va a ver muy pronto ;)_

Antes que nada aclarar que el fic contiene slash, por ahora esta con situaciones tranquilas, pero en un futuro si es que lo tiene jeje va a subir de tono.

Así que si no aceptas este genero: chico-chico / chica-chica por favor no lo leas, conste que hay una advertencia, ok?

Pues sin más pueden leer :)

* * *

**Nuevos implementos?**

****

Habían pasado dos semanas, y aún no se acostumbraba a tremendos cambios que estaban pasándole. Desde aquel primer día, aquella "bienvenida" en donde el había sido el único foco del comedor, los alumnos se le quedaban mirando.

Y qué decir de aquella mañana donde había despertado con el cabello largo y por más que se lo cortase al segundo este volvía al largo. Qué era eso!? y lo más tonto fue haberse cubierto con el pañuelo ese!

Grrrr poseso Snape! Por qué le había tocado la primera clase con él, ese día? Y ese por malo que era, le había obligado a quitárselo. Explicar las caras, al ver su cabello sería imposible.

Habían quedado blancos y con la boca hasta el suelo, incluso podía jurar haber visto al profesor desmayarse.

Y Malfoy, já! ese era otra piedra! Cada que lo veía le refregaba lo mal que le quedaba su "look". Pero eso era lo de menos, porque había salido corriendo, cuando en una de sus peleas, sus ojos viajaron directo al trasero del rubio!!!

De cuando a acá, él tenia manía con ese!? Y para agregar a su repertorio, estaba el hecho de que las chicas por la culpa de Herm, que lo declaró entendedor de mujeres, le paraban narrando sus vivencias y romances!!

Como si fuera poco, tenía que terminarla con la nueva profesora de DCAO, esa Umbridge, que lo ponía verde! Que mujer para más detestable! Incluso peor que Snape. Y Ron que cada que lo veía, le recordaba la competencia de ese año.

Merlín! Voldemort estaba deambulando por quién sabe donde, y estaban envueltos en idoneidades del ministerio!

Es que para ese año, el profesor Dumbledore había anunciado la competencia "el mago de oro". Que según la versión de Herm las escuelas en América, habían impuesto al saber las realizadas el anterior año.

La mayoría había estado sorprendida, y más al saber que era una competencia sólo para hombres. Las mujeres habían saltado, pero el director había dejado en claro que se podría dar su participación si es que el concursante elegido lo solicitaba.

Eso no era justo, pero según la, piernas flacas, Umbridge, las pruebas eran riesgosas para el género femenino y no demandaban nada de finura que una mujercita debería tener. Por culpa del ministerio era esa norma.

Pero mejor dejaba de dar vuelta a todo y comenzar su día.

Se levantó, tenía que escribirle a su padrino y prefería hacerlo solo y no bajo las miradas de los demás.

Colocó las gafas en su rostro y prosiguió a vestirse, pero a la hora de cambiar la camisa…perdió el conocimiento.

Luego de un rato abrió los ojos y se encontró tendido en el suelo.

"_Una pesadilla, una pesadilla Harry, vas a volver a tocar y NO va haber NADA"_

Con miedo palmó su estómago y encontró su cintura que cada vez la sentía más estrecha. Fue subiendo…. _"oh Dios! No, no, no!!!"_

Bajó su cabeza y se encontró con un par de prominentes bultitos en lo que era su plano torso. "_Demonios, demonios! estoy loco!!...no, no, ahora me meto en la cama y todo va a pasar…sip"_

Sin pensarlo se acostó y cubrió con las mantas. "_Esto es un sueño…una pesadilla, eso!...no-no, seguro Voldemort, eso! já! cree que va a poder conmigo? jajaja nooo, soy Harry Potter!...el de las desgracias. Mejor corro donde Dumbledore"_

HP&HP&HP&HP&HP&HP&HP&HP&HP&HP&HP&HP&HP&HP&HP&HP&HP&HP

Conversando los últimos arreglos con los profesores, para obtener un resultado óptimo en la presentación, estaban los jefes de casa y el director. Cuando en eso se vieron interrumpidos por el golpetear desesperado de la puerta.

-Pero qué…-saltó Snape-…Albus, esperas visita?

-No Severus, pero un alumno me necesita; Minerva, Filius, Pomona…profesores, terminaremos más tarde –les sonrió

Estos a regañadientes se despidieron, y a la hora de abrir la puerta y ver quien era el susodicho quedaron alarmados al ver la cara de Potter, asustada y sudorosa.

Una vez el despacho estuvo con el director y alumno, este último cruzo a zancadas el espacio hasta el escritorio, donde un Albus lo miraba curioso y divertido.

-Qué te trae por aquí Harry, pasó algo?...un caramelo de limón?

-No! esos caramelos me dan miedo…no quiero terminar más loco –refunfuñó

-Bien, entonces qué pasa?

-Qué pasa? –se despojó de la capa-…pues esto!! –abrió la camisa consiguiendo un sonrojo del director.

-Eh…Ha-harry –miró al techo-….cubre eso…y tranquilízate

-Qué me tranquilice!!?? Tengo dos montañas! Mire! –las palmó

-Cúbrete eso…bien –suspiró- …ya veo el cambio, mmm Harry van haber muchas más diferencias en ti, y…

-Qué quiere decir, no entiendo

-Quieres saber la verdad? –su alumno afirmó-…bien, pues

-No, no…mejor y pienso que estoy loco, sí…eh, me voy, déme uno de los suyos –se llevó con él varios caramelos que dejaron con cara triste al director, es que fueron muchos!-…ya veré como oculto esto…nos vemos! –salió sin esperar respuesta.

El gran comedor estaba desayunando entre risas. Esa noche los participantes del "mago de oro" llegarían. Que suerte que su escuela había sido elegida nuevamente.

-Miren nada más, ahora el golden boy nos viene como bajado del Everest –risas

-Cállate Malfoy tengo frío y qué? Y si comenzamos a comentar, tengo muchas cosas sobre ti, para empezar por esa gomina asquerosa con que te pegas el cabello!

-Já al menos yo no pido prestado la capa al guardabosque –más risas

-Idiota! –levantó la varita

-Potter! 50 puntos menos para tu casa

-Pero fue…

-Y vaya en silencio a su mesa sino quiere que sean más…y esa capa se vería mejor sin usted –doble de risas

Comió molesto sin hacer caso a nadie, había olvidado la carta a su padrino y con esa excusa abandonó el comedor.

HP&HP&HP&HP&HP&HP&HP&HP&HP&HP&HP&HP&HP&HP&HP&HP&HP&HP

Qué le escribiría?: Padrino cómo estas? Te cuento que me han salido dos bolitas más a mi posesión corporal? Nah!...Padrino! Ahora tengo el cabello largo!...emmm tampoco, padrino! Me están saliendo caderas voluptuosas!...Horror!!! no podía!

Al final optó por un:

_Hola padrino! Estoy loco! Besos! Te quiero mucho y ya te quiero ver.._

_P.d: te dije que estaba loco??_

-Ay Hedwicht, a veces las cosas no salen como te las imaginas, bien lista para el viaje? –recibió un picotazo cariñoso-…bien

La vio desaparecer y se encaminó al lago, no quería pasar tiempo con las personas, no tenía ánimo para nada. Dumbledore le había hablado de cambios, que más habrían?? Le saldría otra cabeza???

HP&HP&HP&HP&HP&HP&HP&HP&HP&HP&HP&HP&HP&HP&HP&HP&HP&HP

-Hey! Dónde te habías metido? Estuvimos buscándote –dijo Ron

-Estuve caminando y…nada más en realidad

Sus compañeros de cuarto estaban apremiados vistiendo sus uniformes de manera que quedaran más presentables que de costumbre. Y Harry temeroso, esperó a que se retiraran para poder cubrir ese par, nuevo en él.

-Estas seguro que estas bien?

-Si Dean…ahora vayan. Los alcanzo en el comedor –cerró la puerta

Cuando fue a jalar su túnica, de esta cayó una pluma rosada con una nota. Curioso la desdobló y no pudo dejar un suspiro.

_Querido Harry:_

_Seguro te encuentras preocupado, por ahora te doy la pluma encubridora, con ella tendrás el aspecto de antes, el que desees en realidad. _

_Llévala en un lugar seguro y cuídala. Espero te sea de ayuda y cualquier cosa acude a mí._

_Atentamente,_

_ Albus Dumbledore_

La observó dedicadamente y una vez vestido la guardó dentro del bocillo interno que conjuró. Corrió al baño y alegre de volver a la imagen del año anterior se encaminó al gran comedor.

HP&HP&HP&HP&HP&HP&HP&HP&HP&HP&HP&HP&HP&HP&HP&HP&HP&HP

-Harry!...otro cambio?

-No Herm, soy yo de nuevo; cierra la boca Ron –este le sacó la lengua sonriendo

En el gran comedor todos esperaban expectantes la aparición de las escuelas. Mientras los alumnos habían reparado en lucir su uniforme impecablemente, aunque cierto rubio como siempre llevaba la delantera.

-Qué al hurón, no se le puede quemar el uniforme?

-Al parecer no Ron

Ambos lo miraron y este levanto su rostro que al instante de ver a Harry no pudo dejar pasar su sorpresa.

-San Potter, cuando no queriendo llamar la atención –le levantó su ceja y este entrecerró sus ojos

-Déjalo Draco, esta noche no te supera –comentó Blaise

-Draco, has notado como te mira Chang?

-No Pan, y ni me la menciones que no me interesa

-He oído que es buena en actividades nocturnas –dijo Blaise, mirándola y regalándole un guiño

-Ya se verá, quizás merezca un 1 en la puntuación, aunque sería mucho honor estar en el cuadro –contestó Draco, haciendo reír a todos.

Al rato las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron y de ellas emanó una luz blanca que envolvió la estancia, donde la mayoría cubrió sus ojos.

Al abrirlos y volver a la normalidad, vislumbraron varias personas nuevas, divididas en cuatro columnas, cada una con su distintivo atuendo.

El director saludo a las cuatro personas que parecían ser los rectores de cada escuela. Todas desconocidas, incluso de las instituciones ya distinguidas. Para Harry todos eran feos, en especial el hombre que iba más envuelto en pieles, era de piel pálida y ojos metidos, mientras los dos rubios eran altos y muy parecidos, por ultimo la elegante mujer, de hecho era la jefa en Beauxbatons, porte de reina y cabello negro y rizado.

-Howarts, les da la Bienvenida! –aplausos por los alumnos que miraraban y estudiaban a los chicos –alumnos, estos son los estudiantes de la escuela Beauxbatons, Durmstrang, Salem y Mayfair.

Los primeros llevaban atuendos conocidos, sus acostumbradas pieles y las finas telas azulinas. Aunque, los que más llamaron la atención eran los nuevos, sus túnicas eran ocasionales e iban abiertas mostrando un atuendo muy parecido al de los muggles, pantalón y camisa.

La presentación decepcionó a muchos, que esperaban el espectáculo pasado.

-Ahora, lo que todos quieren escuchar…profesora Umbridge –la invitó con un pase de mano

-Bien, los alumnos nos acompañaran por cuatro meses, en los cuales se realizaran cuatro pruebas, como ya saben sólo van a poder postular varones a partir del quinto año. El ganador llevará a su escuela la medalla de los 7 cristales, más los mil galeones –chispas en los ojos de los alumnos.

-Gracias profesora, ya los saben y agrego será un alumno por colegio –todos miraron a Harry, que en ese momento había concedido un interés único en sus uñas- y la elección será un tanto distinta, ya lo verán la otra semana. Sin más pueden retirarse.

HP&HP&HP&HP&HP&HP&HP&HP&HP&HP&HP&HP&HP&HP&HP&HP&HP&HP

-Creí que sería distinto –se quejó Ron, al momento de meterse en la cama

-Sí, tenía la esperanza de ver acción y espectáculo –siguió Neville ya acostado

-Aunque vieron a los chicos?

-Dean! …aunque sí, estaban para comerlos jaja, sobre todo los de Salem –afirmó Seamus

-Mejor duerman –riñó Harry

-…sabes compañero? Lo que no me gustó fue el comentario de Herm –giró a verlo- eso de que ninguno sobrepasaba a Malfoy?

-Eh? Ah, sí…no sé…quizás –balbuceó, no sabía porque pero en ese momento había sentido varias agujas en su pecho.

-Quizás!? Estamos hablando del Hurón!! No crees que le guste…o SI!!??

-………

-Harry? –tomó asiento en la oscura habitación

-Shhh, ya dejen dormir –se quejó Seamus

-Ya descansa Ron, total tu vas por Zabinni o no? –consiguió un sonrojo de este, que no vio

-Ja-ja-ja…muy buena broma…hasta mañana

La habitación estaba en silencio mientras la cabeza de Harry no podía dejar de dar vueltas, a Hermione…gustarle el rubio? Nah! Imposible…no, ewwww!!! Aunque Malfoy no estaba nada mal, no-no-no, con ser él, todo estaba mal; pero y por qué sentía que su sangre hervía?

* * *

Bueno, gracias por haber dejado su apoyo. Y más por las correciones, ayudan mucho.

No sé si les guste, pero espero que este capitulo haya cumplido sus espectativas. Sé que se les hace rarisimo ver otra competencia, pero tiene un fin, creanme y es de que al menos ciert morrnit acepte quien es, y despertar el romance entre los personajes. Que aclaro no creo que vengan de porraso, las parejas aún no se definen.

Sé que aún no tiene cuerpo jeje, pero ya va a venir, poco a poco se daran las explicaiones...

Gracias de nuevo por sus reviews, y las ideas que han dado me han gustado, de repente y dicen algo que ni se me había cocurrido y pues podría incluirla jeje...

Nos vemos, si es que les gusta como se desarrolla la historia jeje


	3. ALumnos, serpiente y un bebe

** Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, por lo que no gano nada. Sólo entretenimiento  
**Summary: **Pues Harry vuelve a su quinto año, y nuevas sopresas y cambios lo tendran de cabeza  
**Characters: **"Harry" Potter, Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Ronald Weasley, Lucios Malfoy, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Severus Snape y otros XD…  
**Couples: **ya se va a ver muy pronto ;)

_Antes que nada aclarar que el fic contiene slash, por ahora esta con situaciones tranquilas, pero en un futuro si es que lo tiene jeje va a subir de tono. _

Así que si no aceptas este genero: chico-chico / chica-chica por favor no lo leas, conste que hay una advertencia, ok?

A parte si eres hipersensible y no te gusta ver a Harry, distinto, te recuerdo q en este fic Harry no es un él... ...eso es todo :) /i

Pues sin más pueden leer :)

* * *

**°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø, Alumnos, serpientes y un bebe °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ **

La semana había pasado rápida; los jefes-profesores de las cuatro casas en Hogwarts habían mencionado dos candidatos cada uno.

McGonagall, de primera había mencionado, como costumbre según Snape, a Harry Potter. Sin embargo, para sorpresa de esta y regocijo de este, Dumbledore había negado la opción, pidiendo silencio en su decisión.

Los alumnos por su parte, no dejaban de hablar; el profesor Dumbledore, los había reunido para dar a conocer las normas con que se elegiría a cada candidato y el anonimato en que quedarían, a excepción del elegido.

Los visitantes mantenían reserva y distancia. Los rumores hablaban de que iban practicando. Aunque, en ocasiones se les encontraba en algún pasillo, conversando con algún alumno.

Por otro lado y sin razón aparente; un Harry se sentía mortificado debido, más que todo, al comportamiento de su amiga y sobre todo, al comportamiento de Cho.

Por un lado Herm, que cada que una riña se desbocaba entre los líderes de Gry y SLy, intervenía, mandando a Harry y a Ron hacía atrás, para dar ella sola, la batalla.

Quería lo mejor para la castaña, pero…el rubio NO era eso! Déspota, arrogante, engreído, egoísta…mmm…alto, rubio, arrebatador, endemoniadamente sexy…ejem…estúpido, arrogante; no, definitivamente, no lo era.

Eso pensaba mientras estaban en el gran comedor, movidos por saber la elección de los respectivos campeones.

La mesa Sly era la más tranquila, en ella todos conversaban con su propia altanería. Sin embargo, entre ellos el tono era conciliador y familiar a excepción del rubio líder que se mantenía neutro, como su costumbre.

El mismo que era observado, de rato en rato, por un moreno, que trataba de explicarse lo que veían en ese hurón.

-Jajaja, tú qué me dices compañero? –preguntó Ron, divertido por las ocurrencias de los gemelos

-Ron! y ustedes dos! Si Malfoy sale, representaría al colegio –protestó Hermione-…no es cierto Harry?...Harry?...Haaaarry! –llamó fuerte, sobresaltando al moreno

-Sí, sí…como digas, prefiero el lechón –contestó, haciendo que sus amigos se miraran mosqueados.

Continuaron conversando, sin Harry, que de pronto y el techo era lo más interesante.

-Su atención –pidió el director tomando pie al centro de los profesores –ya saben las normas, sin más pido su atención y discreción –sonrió y extendió la palma de su mano, de donde levito un pequeño cristal rojo, que creció entre destellos blancos, hasta obtener el tamaño de un melón- este, es el corazón de Bermudas, se encargará de seleccionar y proyectar la imagen de cada participante.

Media hora más tarde, se había escuchado los nombres correspondientes a los cuatro campeones y sus discursos con palabras de compromiso de cada uno. Ellos eran: Michel Britchen de Salem, Robert Regan de Mayfair, Lu Blanche de Beauxbatons y Croser Brorm de Durmstrang. Se esperaba en silencio y con ansias el de la escuela principal.

En aquel momento el cristal volvía a girar, mientras las respiraciones se habían extinguido, y de pronto Gry sintió que agua helada caía sobre ellos. En tanto los Sly se paraban respetuosamente aplaudiendo.

El reflejo mostraba a un Draco en el mejor de sus ángulos (uno de todos), su mirada fría y calculadora, miraba hacia el cielo, su cabello rubio con rastros plateados ondulaba con un viento inexistente en el comedor, sus labios llevaban esa sonrisa de superioridad que lo caracterizaba.

El rubio sorprendido interiormente, con elegancia caminó al centro, ni de loco dejaba pasar esa oportunidad para demostrar de qué estaba hecho un Malfoy.

-No tengo discurso –comenzó a hablar seguro- y sé que mi elección ha sorprendido, pero, no pienso dejarla y llegaré al final –terminó y miró al director que le devolvía una vista divertida, había sido el más directo y corto.

-Bien, felicitaciones a los cinco, cada uno de los directores, incluyéndome, estamos orgullosos –habló mirándolos, que estaban a un lado de él –ahora la pista para la primera prueba, no os diremos fecha –dijo señalando el cristal que una ves más, giró, y para incierto, mostraba la imagen de Salazar Slytherin.

-Qué demonios? pero, si se parece a Malfoy –susurró Harry, y es que los ojos del hombre eran los mismos.

-Eso es todo, podéis retiraros –volvió a hablar el director.

Dumbledroe a diferencia de los excitados profesores, directores y alumnos, intentaba acelerar las cosas. Estaba más preocupado en los movimientos de Voldemort, y el porque de su interés en el ministerio, aunque presentía algo y habiendo declarado al ministro su conclusión, este, había encomendado tremenda distracción.

**°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ **

En los pasillos de Hogwarts, cuatro días después.

Un chico con el uniforme a medio poner y más dormido que despierto, corría por los pasillos con la capa y los libros en la mano.

Se había quedado dormido por estar pensando en el campeón de Mayfair, quien el día anterior le había sonreído y guiñado el ojo. Al igual que el de Salem, quien parecía interesado en su amigo.

Y no que sean feos, el primero era rubio, alto, de ojos azules, con una sonrisa embromadora y una mirada picara que nunca lo dejaba, pero mmm no le atraía como a los demás. Mientras el segundo, era del tamaño de Ron (muy alto) y de cabello negro, ojos miel, y serio.

Detuvo su carrera, al ver como el primero se acercaba con su director, acto seguido se escondió detrás de la armadura del pasillo.

-Ahora lo sabes –hablaba el director- y la mejor manera de lograr el objetivo, es contrarrestando a las serpientes, sin embargo no podemos acabar con ellas.

-Pero señor. El quitarlas del camino sería fácil, equivaldría a la pérdida de puntos, pero…serían pocos. Dudo que se les pueda controlar –contestó Robert, el campeón de Mayfair-…creo que…

No pudo seguir escuchando, habían doblado en la esquina del pasillo. Pero, con la experiencia, eso de saberse la prueba, no era nada novedoso. Qué haría? Malfoy lo sabría o estaría en camino a lo incierto?

No obstante la respuesta le llegó dos días luego, en la clase de pociones con su profesor "más querido" quien por cierto, le había quitado 10 puntos por su demora, más 10 por sus, como dijo? Ah sí!: fachas.

A mitad de clase, hostigado de sentir una insistente mirada en su nuca y cada que giraba no encontraba nada, entrecerró los ojos y movió su caldero, hasta que una parte pequeña de metal le permitió pillar al susodicho.

Quedó sorprendido con esos ojos plateados, no llevaban nada de su arrogancia, parecían...eran cálidos, eran-eran…simplemente hermosos.

Molesto con sus pensamientos, Harry volteó y dos mesas más allá, lo cogió in franganti. Tanto, que sorprendió al rubio.

A los pocos segundos se escuchó una explosión y humo verde reino en el aula.

-Longbotton!! Un mísero día y no puedes controlar esa manía tuya de destruir MI clase!? –exclamó el profesor

-Y-yo no he sido profesor –se escuchó farfullar a Neville. PUM! Se escuchó de nuevo-…jeje…es sí, lo siento –agregó, cosa que hizo girar los ojos y sonreír al profesor, claro que lo hizo, porque nadie lo podía ver.

El humo se disolvió, mostrando a un contrariado Neville y a un estático Draco.

-10 puntos menos por su ineptitud Longbottom, y 10 menos para…-calló al ver al autor de la explosión-…Dra-Draco? –preguntó incrédulo, mientras este le devolvía la mirada parca, pero que el profesor pudo interpretar como estupefacta.

-Yo mmm me distraje –se excusó _"Maldición, cuando no?, Potter, el causaste de mis desgracias."_

-Draco –susurró preocupado el profesor, no obstante se repuso al momento- por ser su primera ves, no se le quitaran puntos, se quedaran a terminar su poción y usted también Potter! –agregó luego de escuchar un: _no es justo_

** °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ **

Llevaban media hora en la mazmorra, para asombro de Neville: sin discutir; aunque veía inquieto a Harry y conociendo a Malfoy se le podría alegar un nervioso…_"Nah! Algo debe estar planeando; que no sea conmigo, que no sea conmigo. No quiero más problemas"_

-Oye Potter –habló el rubio de pronto, se había decidido, mejor intentarlo

-Qué buscas Malfoy, no tengo gomina si eso es lo que quieres –contestó a la defensiva, dejando el caldero olvidado

-Quiero que me enseñes algo de parsel –ignoró su comentario y lo dijo de un tirón _"sí, mejor ser directo, Potter no puede con eso" _ y era verdad, la cara de Harry era un poema de desconcierto.

-¡Cómo! Malfoy, el humo de la explosión, que por cierto TÚ causaste, te afecto la cabeza? –preguntó escéptico, hasta caer en cuenta el porque de la petición-…ah yaaa…por la primera prueba, verdad? Por eso me mirabas –concluyó inocente

-Claro, porque más –refutó Draco, para Neville eso había sonado a: salir del paso-…te propongo tu aportación por algo que pidas…no deseo tu ayuda Potter.

-Já! ni que te la daría –refutó molesto-…bien, a cambio de que me dejes en paz –habló y escuchó a Neville carraspear-…eh, y a Nev también –agregó.

El rubio en su interior, estaba sorprendido. Ese dejar en paz, sería acabar con riñas, encuentros de palabras, juegos de miradas, era tener indiferente al moreno. No que le costara, pero tenía que acercársele, por la petición de su padre y ese vacío de pronto en su interior, le molestaba.

-Bien –aceptó, al rato con desgana-…nos vemos más tarde, luego del almuerzo, en la biblioteca –dijo, dejando el pomo con su poción, al lado de un caldero ya limpio y salió del aula.

-Eso…eso, si que es extraño Harry –comentó Neville

**°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸**

A la hora del almuerzo, les contó a sus amigos, quienes se mostraron incrédulos y negativos (más, por parte de Ron) ante la idea.

-No sé Harry, para mí ese Hurón se trae algo –objetó Ron engullendo un pedazo de pollo

-No lo sé, creo que haces bien en ayudarlo…aunque mejor ir con cuidado, al final es Malfoy, de quien hablamos –aconsejó Herm, mirando la mesa Sly

-Si Mione, al final a ti es quien te gusta el hurón –soltó Ron, sin comprender la mirada asesina de su amigo

-Malfoy? Gustarme? –preguntó incrédula y se echó a reír-…jajaja pero, que mal perceptivos que son…jajaja –alegó, mientras miraba la cara de no-entendemos-nada, de sus amigos.

**center b °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ /b /center **

-Bien Potter, uno: llegas tarde, dos: busco perfección, no me gusta la mediocridad –dijo el rubio ni bien Harry había tomado asiento a su lado.

-Mira Malfoy, si te enseño es por la "paga" y por el colegio, no quiero que quede mal –farfulló molesto

-Bien, entonces comienza –apremió Draco, mirándole expectante, no podía negarlo estaba emocionado, por poder al menos decirle hola, a una serpiente.

-……….(silencio)

-Potter –habló, mirando la mirada nerviosa del otro, que jugaba con sus manos

-Ay, lo que pasa es que necesito ver a una serpiente para hablar –se excusó, mientras el otro lo golpeaba con la mirada- es que no sé, es como nuestro idioma, lo sé, pero a la vez desconozco como lo sé.

-Esta bien –suspiró dándose paciencia-…concéntrate y piensa en una, creo que va a ser difícil traer una serpiente a la biblioteca- ironizó.

Luego de media hora….

-Ya está! –siseó Harry, consiguiendo que Malfoy dejará a un lado las tareas que había decidido comenzar.

-Ya era hora…a ver, di: Hola –le propuso y cuando este volvió a sisear, cayó en cuenta que el tono era más femenino que otra cosa-…oye Potter, tienes la voz de una chica cuando hablas parsel o así suena –comentó divertido.

-¿Cómo? –preguntó con voz normal, aunque su voz sonó más femenina. Con lo que consiguió una mirada de extrañes del rubio-…cof-cof, e-estoy con tos –comentó, intentando agruesar la voz, teniendo horrible resultado_"demonios, ya había olvidado estos cambios con la plumita"_

-Sí, sí…claro –contestó, pensando que harry estaba loco "_eso pasa por andar con un viejo, come caramelos de limón"_

Dos hora más tarde….

-Ya Malfoy? –preguntó, apesadumbrado con el trasero adormecido

-Sssí –siseó feliz, aunque por fuera era neutro. Había aprendido un "sí, no, retírense, déjenme camino libre y, necesito llegar al final"

-Bien –suspiró feliz, aunque el acento de Draco se le hacía burdo, era sorpresivo su temple y determinación.

** °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸**

Aquella noche. Luego de reñir con Ron a costa del rubio, se cerró entre los doseles de su cama echando un silenciador y habó sin fingir la voz.

-Hola, hola, hola…probaaaaaando –gritó, y aterrado escuchó su voz fina y delicada- madre santa! Mi voz! Esta es MI voz?! –chilló, llevado sus manos a la garganta.

Sin pensarlo mucho quitó la pluma de sus bolsillos (que en cada ropa había incrementado) que no se quitaba por nada.

Vio su cintura más estrecha, caderas más saltonas y el busto más formadito, incluso sus piernas eran más formadas. Pero, respiró aliviado, aún conservaba intacto su amiguito.

Para él todo eso era Halloween, o vivía en una película de terror, o la última opción, que hasta ese momento era la más factible…estaba loco.

**center b °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ /b /center **

Una semana más tarde, al entrar al comedor para cenar, se encontraron con un ambiente distinto y estudiantes tan absortos como ellos.

El comedor parecía haber sido ampliado dos veces su tamaño, en el centro de las mesas, entre una barrera azul, rastreaban serpientes gigantes, nada amigables.

-Mierda –exclamó Ron-…pobre, si se comen al hurón, les va a dar indigestión

-Ron! –exclamó Harry- son anacondas ni yo desearía estar ahí dentro

-Eso es cierto Potter –habló una chica a sus espaldas

El trío de oro, giró para encontrarse a una Parkinson preocupada y a un Zabini estupefacto.

Hermione de pronto se tensó, y Ron encontró que sus pies eran la maravilla del momento. Mientras Harry…pues él se preparaba para una lucha, que no llegó, porque el dúo los pasó de largo.

Juntos tomaron los mejores asientos en su mesa, a su lado se ubicaron Neville, Dean, Seamus, Ginny y los gemelos.

-Hola Harry! –saludó la chica china, con su mejor sonrisa

-Hola Cho, cómo estas? –preguntó por compromiso, no sentía ánimos

-Bien –contestó, y mirando el escenario comentó-…pobre Draco, al menos tiene la opción de nombrar a una chica.

-Síp, seguro y llama a Parkinson, total? Es SU amiga –contestó molesto "_y por qué me siento así, celos? Eres una pesada Chang!"_

-Seguro, pero…mmm…puedo sentarme con ustedes, de dentro se ve muy bien este lado o así parece –dijo sin esperar respuesta, ubicándose al lado de Hermione que ni caso le hacía.

Conversaban entre ellos, comentando loas posibles estrategias y las posibilidades de a que chicas podrían llamar. Cuando callaron al ver la presencia de "la sapo".

-Bienvenidos a la primera prueba –habló Umbridge- consiste en atravesar las anacondas, se quitaran puntos por daños y se descalificará por algún daño mayor. El objetivo es conseguir el cristal celeste, al final del camino –señaló el que levitaba imperioso-…cada uno puede contar con ayuda de una sola persona, una sola mujer. El cristal de bermudas que está en toda la temporada del campeonato, aceptará o negará su participación –terminó, volviendo a tomar asiento.

En el lado de profesores se podía ver al plantel de Hogwarts, el ministro, Percy, y tres hombres más…claro, también estaban, los directores de las otras escuelas.

-Bien, el primer participante es Robert de Mayfair –informó Dumbledore.

** °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø **

Draco estaba fuera escuchando las palabras de los profesores, se sentía nervioso a parte de tener su estrategia, sentía sus piernas como gelatina. "_Potter habrá estado como yo? Joder! Menuda hora en la que pienso en él!"_

Fueron llamados en desorden, primero el campeón de Mayfair, luego el de Durmstrang, seguido por Beauxbatons y para terminar el de Salem, que hasta el momento era quien más aplausos había recibido.

Y ahora era su turno, luego de dos horas, interminables. Manteniendo su porte y con la cabeza en alto, ingresó para toparse con una escena ni siquiera pensada. Sabía que tendría que ver con serpientes, pero no creyó serían anacondas!

-Tranquilo Draco, tú puedes –susurró para sí mismo. Cuando en eso levantó la mirada y por una fracción de segundo vio los ojos verdes más bellos en el universo, pero digo fracción de segundo, porque una anaconda había levantado su cabeza mostrándole su majestuosa altura y colmillos –ay mierda, Draco, envía tu tranquilidad al drenaje y sal corriendo. NO, no, no…si Potter pudo, yo también.

Despistó a la serpiente con un hechizo y la esquivó, encontrándose a otra a quien le siseó un "retírate" para asombro de todos, menos Harry, que entendió como la serpiente le seguía la conversación y el rubio no entendía más.

-Maldición a este paso Malfoy va a ser jalea para serpientes –masculló con preocupación, cuando en eso vio que el rubio era lanzado con fuerza por la tercera anaconda que lo empotró en la barrera mandándolo al inicio.

-Ay no…Vamos Draco! –gritó Cho- por qué no llama a alguien…todos lo hicieron

-Porque es Malfoy –contestó despectiva Herm, que no dejaba de ver al rubio y el comportamiento de su amigo

-Vamos Draco! –se escuchó el grito de Pansy-…pide ayuda!

-Ella no va hacer mucho –susurró Harry, encaminándose si pensar hacia el cristal de Bermudas que levitaba en la entrada.

Harry no se explicaba su reacción, ver al rubio de esa forma había encendido una fuerza en su interior desconocida; así como temor garrafal. Tenía que ayudarlo, así tenga que amordazar al mismo Malfoy, aunque primero tenía que destruir al cristal…él era hombre.

Pansy se encaminaba a la ventana, Draco había aceptado luego de tremendo golpe la ayuda, pero se detuvo al ver como Potter prácticamente corría hacia la misma.

En realidad todo el comedor se batía entre ver a Draco y a Harry Potter. Mientras Dumbledore se sentía preocupado y divertido por la reacción de su estudiante.

-Déjame entrar, demandó al cristal que al igual que hizo con las demás, le proyectó un rayo rojo

-Por qué? –le preguntó para estupefacto de Harry, que esperaba un repelente violento

-Míralo! Está en problemas y a diferencia de los demás, no cuenta con utensilio y menos con la ayuda del conocimiento total de lo que se venía –protestó airado y desesperado

-Ya veo…cómo lo sabes? –preguntó de nuevo

-Arrrr…sus ojos! Lo sé. Déjame entrar! –gritó

-Pero…por qué? Por qué quieres entrar? –cuestionó terco y tranquilo

-Arrgghhh!!! Porque me gusta! Y no quiero que le pase NADA! –gritó de nuevo, y al momento de entender lo que había dicho, se llevó las manos a la boca y miró a todos lados asustado

-Bien, entonces tienes las puertas abiertas –habló y la barrera desapareció por un instante, donde sin pensarlo, Harry cruzó.

Para todos los que miraban, habían visto una escena donde el chico dorado movía los brazos y abría, y cerraba la boca. No escuchaban nada.

Por otro lado, los que más se cuestionaban, era el jurado, profesores, directores; sin embargo Fudge alegando que era Potter de quien se trataba, y que con él las reglas se iban al tachó, bajo la tensión.

-Bájalo –siseó molesto, sobresaltando a la serpiente y a todo el público, habían olvidado el detalle de Harry

-También eres de una sola palabra? Además este chico es muy perfecto para dejarlo ir –contestó la serpiente

-Estas abusando, con ningún otro fueron tan severas –refutó consiguiendo la atención de la anaconda.

-Así que tú si hablas –lo miró-…mmm pero que mujer para más extraña! –exclamó

-No soy mujer –siseó más molesto

-Conmigo no sirve esa pluma que llevas muchacha…por cierto eres muy bella –alegó la serpiente, consiguiendo la atención de las demás.

-Un cambio –corearon; al parecer la que sujetaba a Draco era la mayor.

-Me parece razonable, qué dices? –ofreció a Harry que aceptó al instante.

La serpiente soltó a Draco que en trayecto se las arregló para caer elegante sobre sus pies, y acto seguido ver el porqué de su liberación, para encontrarse con un Harry que era envuelto por la serpiente, aunque sin la brusquedad que tuvieron con él.

-Pero qué…qué haces aquí Potter? –cuestionó descolocado-…cómo has entrado?! –exclamó

-Te dije que lo hacía por el colegio –mintió- y entré por la puerta, tanto tiempo de cabeza, te afectó? –preguntó, siendo elevado por la serpiente- vete! –vio como el rubio dudaba y agregó-…las serpientes dicen que eras demasiado feo, para que te quedaras con ellas

-Un Malfoy no es feo Potter –sin más viendo que estaba bien y a sabiendas que Albus-come-caramelos-limón-Dumbledore no dejaría que le hicieran dañó, se alejó; no obstante las demás anacondas se interpusieron

-Déjenlo pasar –siseó de nuevo Harry-…y suéltenme

-Bien, bien…pero primero me das un beso –propuso la anaconda

-Eins? _"Un beso? Estas serpientes están corchas?"_ …acepto –sin demora, con ternura le beso la cabeza que había agachado la serpiente.

Al instante fue bajado y el rubio obtuvo el camino libre. Sin demora llegó y el problema era como llegar al cristal, pero lo resolvió al instante. Usó un hechizo que lo hizo levitar.

Este hecho sorprendió a muchos, esa era magia muy avanzada.

** °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø **

Llegó a tierra triunfante, fue el más rápido y el del mejor espectáculo, aunque reconocía que Potter había tenido que ver en mucho.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar. Las escenas eran memorables y más cuando de un momento a otro, con un movimiento de varita, por parte del director, el lugar de la prueba desapareció.

-Bien, felicitaciones a todos. Lo han conseguido muy bien…ahora su…-fue callado por el llanto de bebes que resonaron en el comedor.

Draco que lo escuchó notablemente cerca, giró y vio la túnica de potter en el piso cubriendo un bulto que se agitaba frenéticamente.

Se acercó con cautela y tiró de esta. El rubio casi se desmaya, frente a él estaba un bebe y no podría ser otro que Potter, los ojos verde-esmeralda y la cicatriz eran más que evidencia.

Los demás campeones estaban en las mismas, sus ayudantes se habían encogido, y al igual que Draco, devolvían miradas horrorizadas a sus directores.

Los demás veían sin moverse, cuando el cristal de Bermudas proyectó una imagen con palabras.

_"He aquí su deber, he aquí su responsabilidad,_

_sólo volverá a ser, cuando su corazón encuentre paz y bienestar._

-Bien, excelente –comentó Albus, recibiendo miradas asesinas de todos-…la segunda prueba es con esos bebes. Pueden retirarse con sus responsabilidades, recuerden son personas –sonrió

Draco miraba al bebe como si este fuera de otro mundo. Qué prueba! Prefería haber sido devorado por esa anaconda! Si le pedía al director, quizás la volvía aparecer.

-Buaaaa!!! –lloró el bebe

-Cállate Potter –amonestó, haciendo gritar más al bebe ante las miradas reprobatorias de la multitud. Él aún estaba al centro- joder, joder…por qué tienes que ver con mis desgracias? –reprochó en un susurro

Sin cuidado, alzó al manojo de ropas con bebe incluido. Sin intuir la caída de una pluma, que desapareció al instante.

Con la cabeza en alto y con un bebe en llantos, un Draco Malfoy salió orgulloso del comedor.

Los Gryffindor estaban temerosos, y preocupados..Malfoy tendría que cuidar a su amigo. Y este ni siquiera podía defenderse! Ni siquiera contestarle, a lo mucho y babearlo, pero nada más! Merlín salve a Harry Potter!

Una ves fuera del comedor Draco suspiró apoyado en una columna y dejó al bebe en el suelo, que más cómodo se logró desenvolver de las capas, quedando desnudo ante los ojos de Malfoy que se abrieron desmesuradamente.

-Maldición! Te castré Potter!...me matan, de esta no paso! –exclamó alarmado, sin precaver la mirada divertida de la abejita zumbadora.

* * *

Y bien? Jejeje….espero que les haya gustado…mmm sé que estoy demorando…pero ando un poco corta de tiempo, y cada que tengo un hueco aprovecho por ahí para avanzar un capitulo o al menos la idea jeje…

Espero les este gustando

Besos!!


	4. segunda prueba:cuidarte a ti

** Disclaimer **Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, por lo que no gano nada. Sólo entretenimiento

**Summary **Pues Harry vuelve a su quinto año, y nuevas sopresas y cambios lo tendran de cabeza

**Characters **"Harry" Potter, Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Ronald Weasley, Lucios Malfoy, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Severus Snape y otros XD…

**Couples **ya se va a ver muy pronto ;)

_Antes que nada aclarar que el fic contiene slash, por ahora esta con situaciones tranquilas, pero en un futuro si es que lo tiene jeje va a subir de tono. _

Así que si no aceptas este genero: chico-chico / chica-chica por favor no lo leas, conste que hay una advertencia, ok?

A parte si eres hipersensible y no te gusta ver a Harry, distinto, te recuerdo q en este fic Harry no es un él... ...eso es todo :)

Pues sin más pueden leer :)

* * *

**°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø, B Segunda prueba: cuidarte a ti /B °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ **

Miró al bebé…perdón a la bebé y observando a ambos lados con un cartel de culpable; tomó y como pudo llevó a la niña hasta su habitación, felizmente era personal, por algo era el príncipe de Slytherin y un Malfoy.

Dejó el bulto en el piso y luego de caminar de lado a lado se acercó y volvió a mirar.

-¡Joder Potter! Siempre tienes que llevarme la contraria –exclamó mientras la bebé aproximadamente de tres años reía.

-¡Ari quere mel¡Quero mel¡mel¡mel! –exclamó alzando los bracitos- ¡buaaaaa¡meeeeel! _"¡mira como estoy por tu culpa Malfoy!"_

Sip, como ven: Harry al ser reducido había sentido todo extraño, pero al rato comprendió que su cuerpo no era normal y la vos del cristal le indicó sus sospechas…él por haber intervenido iba a ser la segunda prueba. Eso lo tranquilizó, ya que no estaba loco, pero estar con el rubio, luego de admitir que le gustaba, eran nervios totales…en resumen ¡horror! Y ¿sobreviviré?

No que esperara cariño por parte de Draco…pero ¿tirarlo como saco de papas?...pero su suerte no quedó ahí, pues al escuchar las palabras de Malfoy, él sólo había mirado hacía abajo y…si Draco había quedado en shock…el en estado vegetal.

Bien, eso Malfoy lo pagaría…con cachitos y colita rodeado de un fuego envolvente, la pequeña bebé rió maliciosa.

-¿Qué shit es "mel" Potter? –preguntó y se acercó a mirarlo.

Se sorprendieron con el sonido que hizo un baúl celeste al aparecer al lado de la cama del rubio, que de paso estaba rodeado de peluches…pero, la duda del rubio era ¿para qué era eso? él no había pedido muñecos…lo comprendió al ver el rostro iluminado de la pequeña.

-¡buto! –exclamó la bebé caminando a paso gracioso donde los muñecos-…she para mí.

El rubio la siguió y abrió el misterioso baúl para ver varios conjuntos de ropa pequeña.

-Opa, opa –canturreó sonriente y miró al rubio

-¿Quieres que te cambie? Mira Potter, tienes dos manos es hora de que las uses –dijo en tanto la pequeña lloraba…"_Pesado rubio, tú estas vestido, yo estoy al aire!"_

-bien, bien…tú ganas…pero cállate

Abrió el baúl y cayó en cuenta que todos eran conjuntos celestes, amarillos, blancos y verdes pastel _"¿y el negro?"_

Harry vio con gracia como el rubio miraba la ropa y a él; a él y a la ropa, la ropa y a él _"ahora eres "la" Harry"_ …hasta que con un suspiro y paso resignado lo alzó (¿o debería decir: la alzó?)y llevó a la cama.

-Que quede claro que lo hago por ganar, no por ti Potter. Hace rato te habría atado a tu escoba y mandado derecho a china –refunfuñó-…. ¿cómo es esto?

El rubio tenía frente a él, un pañal, una polerita, un polo, un short y medias.

Luego de media hora donde Harry se había movido como gusanito, y un Draco sudoroso y desesperado, la misión de cambiar estaba terminada. Claro que a la hora de poner el pañal había sufrido…tanto que había comenzado colocándolo en la cabeza del engendrito, como le había llamado.

-¡Ya esta! –exclamó emocionado-…te veo extraño…emmm extraña

-¡buto¡buto! –exclama incomoda

Tenía puesto el short bajo el pañal, mientras, en vez de colocarle el polo primero, llevaba la polera y lo pero es que lo había cambiado con ropa de día…pero no para dormir _"Malfoy, cuando seas padre, tus hijos con un solo día de nacido, van a huir de ti"_

-Bruto tus calzoncillos Potter…eso es jeje…te lo he colocado al revés, pero es que… ¡tú tienes la culpa! Pareces una culebra

Luego de otra media hora, encontramos a un bebé semi-dormida con el short y la polera respectiva y con un Draco sin corbata y capa, con los cabellos revueltos por todo lado.

-¡oh no! no te duermas…esto no es pijama¡diablos!

Luego de media hora más, tenemos a un bebé dormido y un rubio desecho en el suelo.

** °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ **

-¡Draco¡Drakito! –llamaron a la puerta

-¡Aco¡Aco! –sintió unas manitas en su cara

Abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fueron dos grande esmeraldas "_Demonios, era verdad_". Con paso lento abrió la puerta.

-¡Draco!... pero ¿qué?... ¡mírate! Estas hecho fachas -exclamó Pansy, mientras entraba como si fuera su casa

-Un Malfoy no anda en fachas…es sólo que prefiero las anacondas que un potter miniatura –refunfuñó, a la ves que la morena lo empujaba para correr donde Harry.

-Mmm así que eres Potter ¿eh? Hola, soy Pansy –saludó haciendo cosquillas en la pancita, y Harry reía.

-¡ño, ño…bata Pan…jajaja…ejame! "_caray, no puedo controlar mi cuerpo ni siquiera ayer; el sueño me venció ¿cuándo me habrá puesto la pijama?"_

-¡Pansy! Te considero una de mis mejore amigas –comentó el rubio de tono juguetón

-No Draco, lo que sea que pienses…no puedo. Lo siento…es que Dumbledore prohibió ayudar. Sólo podemos darte consejos…lo siento Drake, pero mírale el lado bueno, es el bebé más bonito de todos –sonrió a Harry, que se sonrojó

-Drake, Pansy…-saludó Blaise y caminó directo al bebé-… ¿así que eres Potter? Yo soy Blaise Zabini-sonrió al pequeño (que claro no sabe que es "pequeña")

-Zabi, zabi –exclamó y sintió su estómago gorgojear-… ¡Aco¡Aco¡mel, mel, mel¡Ari quere meeeel!

-Por merlín Potter ¡no te entiendo! Desde ayer repites lo mismo y es Dra-co…no-no para ti Mal-foy…repite…Maaal-foooy –cantó agachándose a su altura-…Maaaal-foooy

-¿Foy? Ño-ño… ¡Aco! Ari quere mel i"_Maldición ni siquiera puedo hablar bien_"

-Draco, creo que quiere comer –dijo Pansy "_Bien Parkinson, eso es…tengo hambre"_

-Pero no tengo nada que darle…-miró a sus compañeros que tenían miradas cómplices.-…ah no! no-no-no…no voy a ir con eso –señaló a Harry- al comedor.

Minutos más tarde se veía a un Draco molesto cargando a un bebé con los brazos extendidos. Pero aún así, Harry había ganado.

Draco, se había reprochado su ignorancia… ¡era un mago! Pero al intentar cambiar a la pequeña, de su varita sólo salió un escupitajo y nada.

-Malfoy….

Los amigos de Harry, toda la noche: preocupados, habían estado esperando la aparición de este y al verlo colgando de las manos de Malfoy… ¡¿es qué no podía cargarlo bien?!

-Comadreja, Granger…salgan de mi camino, no estoy de humor

-No hurón… ¡mira como lo llevas! –exclamó e pelirrojo-…Hola Harry, soy Ron –le sonrió

-Comadreja –refutó encaminándose a su mesa

-Eja, eja "_Lo siento Ron, siempre quise ver que se sentía decirlo jejeje"_

-Mira lo que haces hurón, soy Ron, Harry…Ron –gritó desde la puerta, siendo jalado por la castaña

La comida fue una odisea, Harry al tratar de comer había hecho desbarajuste y medio. Había manchado al rubio de pie a cabeza con la leche, el cereal esparcido por todo el piso, la tostada partida en pedacitos…pero no era su culpa el rubio se lo daba todo como si supiera cogerlo.

Draco a cada error le miraba furibundo, estaba acabando con su aspecto pulcro…y no sólo eso, si le daba de comer…su reputación se iba al tacho, pero sino lo hacía: perdería "¡que dilema!"

-Creo que necesita cambiarse, joven Malfoy –habló el profesor de pociones que por dentro se reía-…y de paso creo que el pañal del pequeño necesita un cambio urgente –termino sin evitar sonreír, consiguiendo una mirada asesina de su ahijado.

Draco por tapar las manchas en su pecho, cargó a la bebé cerca a él y con paso seguro dejó el gran comedor.

** °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸**

Estaba en su recamara y tenía a Potter en su cama, mirándolo divertido…o divertida.

-Bien Potter, espero que cuando te pongas bien, no lo recuerdes.

Bajó el short, porque le había vestido como varón, si se enteraban de lo que había hecho…já! no quería ser devorado por leones y un loco come limón.

Se tomó como veinte minutos en cambiarla, recordándose a cada minuto no volver a concursar en una competencia.

-Ashias Aco –dijo Harry sonriente-…quelo mucho –agregó, sorprendiendo al rubio que en su interior sintió una cosquilla difícil de definir.

** °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ **

Era la primera clase del día, y llegó tarde por cambiarle el pañal, a parte porque no sabía con quien dejarla…al ver a nadie, se la llevó a …pociones.

Una hora, la más larga en esa clase. Trataba de hacer la poción rejuvenecedora y evitar que Potter cogiera sus ingredientes o que se bajara del asiento… ¡tremenda hazaña!

_"joder! Me falta un ingrediente"_ Pensó antes de agacharse a sacar un pequeño frasco y en ese momento se escuchó un claro ¡SLPASH!

Se paró en instante, mientras todos giraban a verlo y buscó a Harry…pero este no estaba. Alarmado miró todos lados.

-En su caldero, joven Malfoy…y veinte puntos menos para Gry. Por tener un bebé tan inquieto –dijo el profesor, revisando el caldero de Neville

Con horror Draco vio como una cabecita emergía de su caldero…y lo que casi le hace desmayar, era que… ¡estaba lila!

-¿Aparte de lo que te quite, te convierto en una mora? –susurró asustado y sacándolo

-El efecto pasará en unas horas Draco, no te preocupes –susurró Snape a su lado-…ve a cambiarlo, tienes la hora libre

-Sí padrino…gracias

Harry no sabía si reír o llorar, había intentado ayudar al rubio moviendo el cucharón, pero este le había ganado, botándolo hacia delante…y ahora ¡parecía un marciano!

-¡ah! y otros diez puntos menos por pensar así del joven Malfoy señorita Granger –castigó, causando un respingo a la castaña.

**center b °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ /b /center **

Luego de cambiarlo y secarlo fueron a clase de transformaciones, donde McGonagald miraba despectiva al rubio con su bebé lila ¿qué había hecho Potter para merecer todo eso?

Todo iba tranquilo hasta que en un descuido Harry había cogido la varita de Draco y en un movimiento inesperado, convirtió todos los pergaminos en palomas, que salieron alocadas por la ventana, dejando al rubio cubierto de plumas y despeinado.

McGonagald comprensiva les dejó salir.

En camino a su habitación y molesto, sintió un pequeño peso en su cuello y era que Harry se había dormido.

Ya en su cuarto lo acostó y cansado, como estaba, no le importó quedarse a su lado y caer preso del sueño.

**center b °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ /b /center **

Un flash lo hizo abrir los ojos y trató de levantarse, pero un peso sobre su torso lo mantuvo en su lugar. ¿en qué momento Potter se había acurrucado sobre su pecho? Y lo más raro ¡¿en qué momento él lo había abrazado?!

Otro flash…y otro….y otro… ¿a caso ese tenía complejo Crevey?

-Maldición ¿qué haces? –susurró molesto desde su cama

-Es que se ven tan tiernos, y a eso en un Malfoy…jaja… pues es un acontecimiento histórico

-Pansy…si quieres vivir, sería mejor que corras

-¡Draco! Más tarde en el campo de quidditch, reunión –habló el capitán del equipo-…no faltes ¿si?

-Shhhh –hicieron Draco y Pansy…pero muy tarde

-Buuuuuuaaaaaa

-calla Potter… ¡Draco! Calla a esa alimaña que se escucha hasta la sala común –gritó desde fuera el capitán –calla al buscador de pacotilla

Draco al escuchar, no supo por qué, pero sintió una cólera correr por sus venas. Y salió a zancadas de su habitación para encontrarse con el idiota de Marcus.

-Si te vuelvo a escuchar algo así…te juro que no ves un nuevo amanecer ¿comprendiste? –Amenazó a un asustado Marcus que sólo atinó a asentir con la cabeza.- bien…igual va para todos.

Bien, ese era el verdadero jefe de Slytherin.

-Potter…vale, vale…ya shhhh –lo cargó ante una estupefacta Pansy

Decir algo de Harry…pues estaba más que feliz, su rubio le había defendido y bien obediente se sometió.

-Snif…snif…eshe es mallo snif…snif… -hipó con lagrimillas en los ojos.

De repente un ¡pop! Se escuchó, los tres giraron y vieron a Dobby al lado de la cama

-Señor; Dobby presente, señor! –hizo una reverencia

-¿Qué quieres elfo? –preguntó de mala gana, bajando a Harry

-Señor, el director dice que se tome el día para bañar a Harry, señor –y con otro ¡pop! Desapareció.

-¡qué! Ni a mi perro he bañado, menos lo haré con Potter –repuso el rubio

-No lo sé…si el director lo ha dicho y seguro si no lo haces serán menos puntos Dragón –intervino Blaise dejando la puerta entre abierta

Harry al escuchar baño, por alguna razón no le gustó y salió sigiloso de la habitación.

Con dificultad pudo dejar la sala común de Slytherin, pero justo cuando se iba a refugiar en un aula vacía, lo tomaron en brazos "_Ay noooo_"

-¡Harry¿dónde está Malfoy? –preguntó el pelirrojo

-¿Aco? Aco en shu llama "_demonios que informativo que soy"_

-¿Eh?...entendiste algo Mione… ¿Mione?-preguntó a la castaña que llevaba una cara de travesura- ¿qué pasa Mione?

-En shu llama…llaaaaaama "_carambas! Que lengua la mía!"_

-Está bien Harry, no te preocupes que cuando Draco te busque le daremos unas cuantas palabras sobre el cuidado de bebés, por ahora vamos a la sala común Ron, tengo que terminar el ensayo que nos dejó de castigo Snape…y Harry: el color lila no es tu color jeje

**center b °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ /b /center **

_"Es que no es justo, yo Draco Malfoy, rubio ejemplar, orgulloso aristocrático y envidiado. No sirvo para cuidar de un bebé y encima de color lila ¡¿qué es eso?!, no sirvo para cambiar pañales. Ahora el…cof-cof…la engendrito de Potter se me ha perdido. ¡Bravo! Dumbledore y los: Potter-es-el-mejor, me cortan la cabeza…y ¿si Voldemort se la llevo…o aún peor¿si mi padrino se la llevo?"_

-¿Draco?... ¡DRAACO! –gritó Blaise

-Carambas ya te escuche…sigan buscando a Potter, debe de estar por aquí…busquen! –exclamó.

Draco al no encontrar a la pequeña había impuesto a todo Sly la tarea de buscar al pequeño (que ellos no sabían que era pequeña jeje)

-No hay nada Drake –comentó pansy en medio de la sala común-….revisamos todos los cuartos, todos los rincones y nada.

No necesitó escuchar más, dejó su sala común y salió pitando a buscarla en el castillo.

Estuvo tres horas buscando como loco, pero es que un bebé en el castillo: sí se podía perder.

-¡Oye Malfoy! –gritó Ron al ver el bólido, que era el rubio- ¿se te perdió la gomina?

Draco molesto giró y el alma le volvió al cuerpo, en los brazos del pelirrojo estaba Harry. La muy mocosa, estaba tranquilamente dormida y él…corriendo como loco. "_me las pagaras Potter ¡hoy no tomas leche caliente!"_

-No creí que eras secuestrador de niños Weasley ¿o eso te va a rendir más dinero? Mmm dime, cuanto es para que me la devuelvas –sonrió de medio lado

-Cállate Malfoy, sino hubiera sido por nosotros tu prueba estaba pérdida. Harry es un bebé "_Fiufff…no le han cambiado el pañal"_ y como tal, necesita protección y cuidado. –regañó Hermione

-Claro Granger –repuso y se acercó para quitarles a su bebé…emmm su prueba.

Harry sintió un aroma ya familiar y abrió los ojos perezosa. Justo en ese momento Draco bajó su mirada y se conectaron.

-Te quello buto –susurró Harry sorprendiendo a sus amigos.

-Como digas engendrito –dijo con tono dulce, que él ni siquiera se había propuesto-…te toca tu baño.

Y así se perdió camino a la sala común Slytherin.

-Mione… ¿ese es Malfoy¿o Harry ya le echó un imperios?

-Calla Ron…al parecer Malfoy tiene escondidas muchas cosas. Y Harry cuando crezca y le contemos de lo que hoy ha dicho…pobre

-Sí…pobre

* * *

Holas…espero les guste

Gracias por los comentarios :)….nos vemos sip :)

Besos!!!


End file.
